Another Head Aches, Another Heart Breaks
by kissthesky108
Summary: The Pretty Committee is closer than ever but will things change when Massie starts to have feelings for Claire's boyfriend Cam? And when Claire starts to notice, what is she going to do about it? One words...Revenge, get ready for a whole lot of DRAMA. Rated T for now, may switch to M.
1. PC description

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too much! I started this story years ago and I found it again and thought, why not just finish it. Hope you guys enjoy! A great deal of things will be happening in this one story, being that this will be my main fanfic I'll be working on and I have a legion of ideas ahead for it. Don't forget to read and review! ** ** ~Ally **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the one and only Lisi Harrison**

* * *

><p><strong>Massie Block:<strong> Summer is just a few days away and Massie is ready to get her caramel tan on. With high school impending ahead, and she's is more than ready to down the school and become alpha once again, with her trusty and loyal best friends by her side nothing can take her down. But what will happen when she starts having feeling for Claire's boyfriend, Cam Fisher?

**Alicia Rivera: **Sick of being Massie's "loyal" beta, She could absolutely become alpha, she's definitely pretty enough, she has the confidence, and don't forget her hot boyfriend. Then what's stopping her? Oh yeah, Massie Block…

**Claire Lyons:** Her and Massie are inseparable, sharing a sister bond closer than with any other clique member. But lately she feels Massie is distancing herself and always looking guilty whenever she's around her. Well, whatever it is, she'll get to the bottom of it.

**Kristen Gregory:** Starting to feel like the outcast of the tight clique, and that is so not okay. She's not going to end up like Kuh-laire when she first got recruited. Kristen is more than ready to take matters into her own hands; even if it means getting a whole new look and a new yummy boy toy.

**Dylan Marvil:** Nearly obsessed with losing more and more weight, she has the whole Pretty Committee starting to worry about her well-being. But with her new body and summer coming just around the corner, she just might win the heart of one special boy on the PC's yearly summer vacay to Hawaii. Then again what happens when they bump into the BOCD guys along the way and a certain Chris Plovert swoops in and plays with her heart strings?

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> So I just wanted to kickoff with a short ****character description, however I'm not so sure I'll be doing one for the guys, what do you guys think? Do you want me to just dive right into the first chapter or start with the BOCD boys depiction? I already have the first page mostly completed so it's all your opinion! Tell me in the reviews! ****MWAHHHHH **


	2. BOCD Guy's Description

**AN: AYYYYY so you guys requested the guys descriptions, so there you have it! I finished the first chapter already but decided to write this first since the majority of you wanted some info on the boys, so I quickly put this together at one AM. Tell me what you guys think up in the reviews! Oh, and I will be responding to reviews below :))**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derrick Harrington:<strong> Massie, Massie, and Massie; that's all he can ever think about. Their "committed" relationship is going stronger than ever. Or does the term 'committed' have a contrasting meaning between the couple.

**Cameron Fisher:** Couldn't be more in love with Claire Lyons than he is now. Correction: until he started to get to know Massie Block. But he couldn't possibly break bro code...but when that temptation needs to be fulfilled, it might just call for some sneaking around.

**Chris Plovert:** Doubtlessly the hottest and sweetest nerd you'll probably meet in your life. If you could take Zac Efron and pop some glasses on him, you got your image. He's definitely the one all the guys go to when they need some advice on the opposite gender. Oh, and I heard he digs redheads.

**Kemp Hurley:** Classified as nothing other than BOCD's man-whore, charming pants off the ladies with one little wink. Taking advantage of his youth, he's definitely living by the philosophy: live life to the fullest. Absolutely more than ready for the booze filled high school parties and definitely can't forget about the hot new girls. But can a certain dirty blonde soccer-chick change his ways? Ehh probably not.

**Joshua Hotz:** His last name can easily be applied to his physical appearance. Josh has girl's swooning left to right with one quick glance at them. But alas, he's with the spicy and sexy Alicia Rivera; or should she be referred to as the manipulative and mental Alicia with her never-ending obsession to be alpha.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> So basically I'll just be responding to them reviews now soooo...here we go!**

**Tammywammy9:** Awe thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoy the short descriptions of the boys :)

**JustMegs:** Omfg don't worry bb, Claire is one of my faves too and all the fanfics that Claire ends up being alpha and 10x prettier than Massie hold a special place in my heart AHAHAH I love that you're excited!

**Taratinos:** Ahhh don't worry love, you'll get to see a bit of both ;) and thanks for telling me which one you prefer!

**Outside the crayon box**: Dear god tell me about it, I feel like this story is quite #basic ahaha but I appreciate your constructive criticism so much! And having you beta read for me would be such an honor :) I'll be sure to PM you once those damn 24 hours are up!

**Hamsterfreak123:** Thank you so so so much! That really means a lot to me :)) I do have lots and lots planned for it so make sure to stay tuned!

_**I LOVE YOUR GUYS'S REVIEWS KEEP EM' COMIN **_

**~XOXO Ally**


	3. Time and Truth and Hearts

**AN: So first chapter and I'm not so sure how I feel about it...I had a bit of a writer's block typing this which is actually really sad considering this is the first chapter butttttt yeah I don't have any good excuses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

**English: Period 7**

Massie sighed as she continued to gaze at the back of Cam Fisher's barmy jet black mane. _Stop it. You can't feel this way towards your best friend's boyfriend._ The thought of a certain shaggy haired blonde goalie suddenly leapt into her head._ Derrick. Things just aren't the same as they used to be. Our relationship within the last four months went into sudden turmoil: from the constant arguing, ignoring calls or texts, or the perpetual annoyance with each other's presence, it all was all becoming too much._ She thought to herself dejectedly.

"Helllooooo, Massie?" said Claire, waving her pen in Massie's face. Jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Massie asked, only half listening.

"What's up with you? You seem kinda out of it lately." Claire noted conspicuously.

"Oh...um, nothing. Just a lot on my mind is all." Massie's guilt rocketing.

"What is it?" Claire pressed, cocking her head to the side.

"Just something with Derrick, let it go C. " Massie shrugged with insipidity, making sure to end the last fragment harshly.

"Oh really?" Claire deadpanned, "You can't just drop a bomb like that and not expect me to ask again later." Raising an eyebrow.

Massie rolled her eyes, dismissing Claire off with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. She turned her head to the front of the class, pretending to tune into the monotonous toned English teacher that just droned on and on. Massie glanced at the clock, counting the seconds until the bell rang.

"Now class, I know summer is coming up, but that gives you no reason to-"

3...2...1…

BRIINNNGGGGGGG

_Thank god _Massie muttered under her breath, not knowing what she would do in this death hole of a class, not to mention Claire's intense stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Massie's POV:<strong>

Walking to art class, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I liked art. Mostly because I got to spend some alone time with Cam without Claire eyeing me suspiciously. I found my way to my usual seat across from him. He snapped his head up at the sound of the chair screeching against the tile; looking up at me with his unique-charming eyes that I always seemed to get sucked into.

"Hey" he greeted me softly.

"Hi there" I replied back coyly, my cheeks tinged with pink.

Chuckling lightly, Cam scooted closer. His cologne soon engulfing me in a warm embrace.

"Oh before I forget, how does Slice of Heaven sound tonight?" he asked coolly.

I stared at him with my eyebrows furrowed together, "Just the two us?" I question, my heart rate quickening.

Cam shrugged, "Yeah, why not?".

"I mean, what about Claire and Derrick" I said slowly, almost as if I was talking to a five year old. Cam looked taken aback a bit, almost as if he forgot about them.

"Well it's not a date, just a friendly get together." He reasoned.

My lips found their way to a small smile, but it soon vanished when the realization hit me.

"Shit, I can't" sighing, I propped my elbows against the table and slumped my shoulders, "The girls and I are having a movie night." I mentally slapped myself for being the one who planned the get together.

Cam ruffled his hair in exasperation, "Damn, that's too bad. Maybe next week?" he offered.

"Definitely." I flashed him a warm reassuring smile.

His features softened as he dug through his North Face backpack in search for his drawing assignment. I reached down for my Chloe 'Dilan' tote, sifting through my much neater bag for my sketch of Bean.

I carefully pulled it out from where it was previously wedged between: Luna bars and old homework. I set it down on the table and peered at Cam's picture. A lump caught in my throat when I realized it was a drawing of him and Claire holding hands.

"Wow, that's um...that's pretty amazing. Who knew a varsity soccer player could have an artistic side" I managed to wheeze out teasingly. I wasn't lying though, the sketch was notably realistic.

"Oh this?" He asked, laughing a bit before he replied gingerly, "I was planning to give it to Claire for our anniversary coming up." He replied while bashfully rubbing his neck.

"I think she'll really like it" I said quietly. I pinched my thigh painfully hard, resisting the urge to grab the drawing and rip it into a million pieces.

"Well gracias señorita, yours isn't too shabby either."

I looked from mine to his and couldn't help but to burst out laughing. It looked like someone put one of Van Gogh's sketches next to a three year old's interpretation of a dog. Cam shortly joined me in my laugh attack, soon we couldn't even control our crack-up, it just ended with us trying to catch our breath.

"What are we laughing at again?" Cam asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face

"Who knows" I replied back shrugging with an identical look. I grabbed my IPhone from the back pocket of my True Religion high waisted jeans to check the time, and my reflection of course. _Fuck_, there was only five minutes left of class and I haven't got any work done. Noticing there was six new text messages from the PC group chat, I instantly opened them.

**Alicia: Mass, what time are we coming over tonight? **(1:56)

**Alicia: Oh my god answerrrr, I wanna go visit Nina after school but I need to know if I'll have time or not **(2:03)

**Alicia: Why the hell isn't Massie checking her god damn phone, I swear she looks at it every minute of the day except for eighth period **(2:22)

**Kristen: Doesn't she have art rn? **(2:30)

**Dylan: Yeah, she's prob trying to get paint out of her hair or something ** (2:32)

**Claire: That girl kills me I swear **(2:32)

I rolled my eyes out of annoyance and replied hastily.

**Massie: Just come at 7:30. You'll have time Alicia, make sure you say hi to Nina's new fake tits for me. Oh and Dylan, I would never use paint in the first place, way too risky** (2:34)

Cam cleared his throat and pointed to the electric clock hanging on the wall. There was only thirty seconds left and I was the only one still sitting, I shot him a thankful look. I speedily shoved the drawing back in my purse and thrust my phone back into my pocket.

"Shall we?" I ask pointing to the door once the bell rang.

"We indeed shall." he responded holding his arm out, which I more than willingly linked my arm around. We skipped down the hallway facetiously, laughing the entire way to the eighth grade locker bank; not even noticing BOCD's finest gossiper Layne Abley snatch a picture of us.

Once we detached arms and our laughter subsided, I smoothed my chestnut curls back into place and looked up only to meet clear baby blue orbs along with confused brown puppy-dog ones.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> Yeah that was a really long Massie P.O.V., next chapter it'll have some variety I promise! And if you didn't enjoy that, sorry! But if you did, please leave me a review and maybe some suggestions you would prefer :)). Well thats it for now, until then lovelies! MWAHHHHH**

**~XOXO Ally**


End file.
